Our Problems, Our Lives
by Thoughtless-Dreamer-chan
Summary: What you can see on the surface, isn't always what's on the inside. Sometimes, people must learn that fact the hard way. I suck at summarys.
1. New Kids

Hikari: I'm back again. I tried to update my one story, but then my computer screwed up and wouldn't let me load it. -.-'' I'll do it later. And the only four bladers at the school already are Kai, Mathilda, Mariah and Lee.

Summary: What you can see on the surface, isn't always what is inside someone. But some people must learn it the hard way.

Pairings in later chapters. FYI, in this story, Kai and Kari are siblings, Rome is not related to any of them, but is the sister of Kaley and Cody. Aryll and Link are siblings, as well as Kai, Kari and Tetra's cousin. Rika and Willis are twins. There will be a couple new OC's but in later chapters.

Warning: Child abuse, suicidal thoughts, rape, a lot of swearing, and may be graphic death in later chapters. You have been warned.

Kevin:Hikari does not own beyblade or Rebecca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit! We are so late!" 14 year old Rika Kaymena said, sprinting down the street to her school.

"It's not completely our fault, if Albert's two brat's hadn't taken so long we'd have been on time." Willis told his sister, right at her heels.

"I know I know! But Mr.Gilligan won't believe that shit." the orangish-brown haired girl stated, pushing the doors to her school open and racing to her homeroom.

"Hey! Wait!" The blonde haired boy called.

BBRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Rika Kay....." Mr. Gilligan started but was interuppted by the said girl bursting through the door, followed by her twin brother.

"I'm here! I'm not late!" Rika said, trying to catch her breath.

"It was nice of you two to join the class. Now please take a seat, I expect you to be here on time next time." Mr. Gilligan said, rubbing his white beard.

Rika sighed, then sat down at her usual seat behind Mariah. Her brother sat behind her.

"Wow, you made it before the bell finished ringing this time Rika, a new record." A girl her age with wavy red hair stated.

Rika grinned. "Yeah, if it wasn't for Kim and Becky, me and Willis would've been here sooner."

"Don't tell me, your mother's boyfriend's daughter was in her usual bitchy mood." the girl said.

"Of course Rome, you remember Albert's rule. 'What Kimberly wants, Kimberly gets' God I hate her." Willis said, rolling his blue eyes.

"At least you didn't have a morning like ours." Rome simply said.

"Why what happened this time?" Mariah asked, turning around in her seat.

"Thanks for asking if you can be part of this conversation Mari." Rika said. She smirked when the said girl apologized.

"Never mind, anyway, Kai was being a complete asshole to me yet again, None of the kids would behave, and there was, yet again, no food." Rome replied.

"Why does Kai act like that to you?" Mariah asked.

Roem shrugged. "I dunno, I've asked Hikari, but she has no idea either."

"Ah well, At least Kai's not in any of our classes." Rika said, leaning back in her chair and sticking her legs up on the desk.

"Yeah, cause he's a year older than us Rik." Willis poked his sister in the back.

"Yeah yeah yeah. So, what class do you have after this Rome?" Rika asked.

"I have French, you?" Rome replied/asked

"Social Studies. Yet another day watching that pointless Romeo Juliet movie. I'd rather watch something else."

"Miss Kaymena, sit in your chair properly, and be quiet." Mr. Gilligan said.

"How bout no?" Rika said.

"Miss Kaymena, now, I have new students to introduce."

"Whatever." Rika said, taking her legs down. "Happy now?"

Mr. Gilligan ignored her. "As I was saying, I have new students to introduce, please welcome Bryan Kuznetsov, Oliver Polanski and Miguel Takilen. Come on in boys."

The boys obeyed. Rika eyed the boys, smiling a bit when she immediately recognized one of the boys. Before she could say anything, Willis jumped up out of his seat.

"Hey Miguel! Long time no see!" the blond called out, causing his sister to laugh.

"Mr. Kaymena, you're as bad as your sister, sit down." Mr Gilligan scolded.

"I'll think about it." Willis said.

"Don't hurt yourself." Rome commented, causing an uproar in the class.

"Miss Hizari! Miss Kaymena and Mr. Kaymena! Sit down and stop being disrespectful!" The teacher shouted.

"Sir, I don't listen to my father, what makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?" Rome said darkly.

"That's it detention for you three!"

"Um.....no, sorry, I have something called responsibilty, meaning I have to pick up my brother and sister after school." Rome stated.

"Screw that! I'm not going." Rika shouted.

"........" Willis burst out laughing, "Yeah right, I'd really serve detention with a person like you."

"That's it! Boys take your seats, I'll be back after home rooms over!" Mr Gilligan stalked out of the room, red with anger.

"I see you three are up to your old ways." Miguel said, sitting in a desk beside Willis.

"Of course." Willis said simply.

"um....what classes do you three have?" Mariah asked the three boys.

"I have Math." Miguel said.

"Hey, me too, it'll be like old times buddy, you and me causing total chaos." Willis said.

"I have French mon amis." Oliver said. "I'm supposed to help the teacher or something."

"Oh really? Rome knows a bit of french." Mariah said, causing the blue eyed girl to snap out of her daydreaming.

"I did what now?" Rome asked.

"You know french? Show me" Oliver said.

"Oh...um....Je m'appelle Rome. Je suis 14 ans. J'ai une soeur et un frere."She said.

"What she say?" Willis asked.

"I said, my name is Rome, I'm 14 years old and I have a sister and a brother." Rome replied.

"Bryan, what class do you have?" Mariah asked.

"Uh....Social Studies." he said.

"Oh, then you're in with Rika." Willis said.

"Oh....." Bryan replied.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. I kick, punch and stab, but rarely bite." The lavendar eyed girl said smirking.

The three boys sweatdropped.

"Poor Oliver, you're going to be in a class with the whole gang, aside from Willis, Rika and Kai." Mariah said sympathetically.

"um......gang?" Oliver asked.

Rika sighed. "Me, Willis, Rome, Hikari, Alice, Kai and Mathilda." She said.

"Oh..." The three boys said.

"I just remembered, Bryan, you're also in the same class as Becky the Bitch." Rome said.

"Who?"

"My mom's boyfriend's daughter. She's a bitch." Rika said.

BRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Well, time for a class, see ya sis. " Willis said.

"Well, come on Bryan. " Rika got out of her seat, and turned to face the silver haired boy.

"Um....okay...." He said following her.

Rika walked with the boy following her, and stopped at a door with the number 214 on it. "This is our class."

"Why hello slut, were you late today?" A girl with brown hair highlighted with red streaks said. She had green eyes, and was wearing the same thing all the girls did. A grey skirt, a blue jacket, a yellow and blue tie, white stockings, black shoes and a white T-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a french braid.

"Hello Becky, no I was on time. I would've been here earlier but your slutty sister took to long in the bathroom again." Rika replied.

Becky fumed, but turned around and walked away.

"And that was?" Bryan asked.

"Becky the Bitch. Her, her sister and her dad make my life a living hell." Rika said.

"Oh...."

"Hello Miss Kaymena."

Rika spun around and saw her teacher, Mrs. Timothy. "Yeah?"

"I'm supposed to ask you if you and your 'gang' will show the new kids around."

Rika turned to look at Bryan, who was standing beside her desk, waiting for her.

"Why not? It'll give us something to do." Rika said.

"Thank you." Mrs. Timothy said.

'If I have to do this, the rest do too.' Rika thought, as she sat down at her desk. 'What a perfect way to start the week.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: I'll end it there since its kinda long. The rest of the characters will show up soon, I just needed to spread the people out. Here's who's showing who around.

Rika- Bryan, Spencer, Crusher, Ray

Rome: Oliver, Johnny, Kenny, Emily, Gary

Mathilda- Mystel, Eddy, Rick, Max

Willis- Miguel, Ming-Ming, Tyson, Claude, Hilary

Alice- Tala, Ian, Julia, Raul, Steve

Kari- Ozuma, Mariam, Enrique, Garland

Kai- Brooklyn, Robert, Dunga, Micheal

And at Elementary, there is this

Rebecca- Daichi, Jeaninna

Tetra- Joseph

Aryll- Kevin

It'll get more angsty in later chapters.

Kevin: R&R please....No flames.


	2. More Chaos

Hikari: Another chapter. I'll try to make it more angsty.

Pairings that I claim: I claim the first Mystel/Mathlida pairing. Weird pairing I know. But I think they'd be cute together.

Warning: Child abuse, suicidal thoughts, rape, a lot of swearing, and maybe graphic death in later chapters.

Kevin: Hikari does not own beyblade or Rebecca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now class, I'd like to introduce a new student to our class." Mr. Clemins said to his 6th grade class.

Tetra opened her ocean blue eyes and looked up. 'A new student huh? Hope its not another preppy boy or slutty girl.'

"Class meet Joseph Natonia. He just moved here from China." Mr. Clemins motioned to the new student.

Tetra eyed the boy. He had dark green hair and emerald green eyes. Tetra noticed he didn't have pupils, but that didn't bother her, she liked people who were different, but she knew the poor boy would never hear the end of it. The kids in Tetra's class were a bunch of preppy assholes and sluts.

"Now Joseph, the only seat left is next to Tetra Hiwatari, most kids refuse to sit by her, so if there are any problems, let me know." Mr. Clemins said, "Tetra, raise your hand please."

Tetra rolled her eyes, but obeyed and lifted up her arm.

"Hey whore, maybe now you'll make a friend, he looks like a loser too." A girl with hazel hair said to Tetra.

"Hey Bernice, burn in fuckin hell." Tetra shot back, smirking when the girl looked stunned.

Joseph sat down at Tetra's table and shifted nervously. (A/N the class has tables that two people sit at. Not desks.)

Tetra raised her eyebrow. " Hey kid, you alright?" She asked.

"Um.......yeah...I'm just...um...."

"Nervous?" Tetra guessed.

"Yeah..." Joseph agreed.

"Don't be, if it's the kids you're worried about, they won't bug you as long as I'm around." Tetra said. It was true, a boy once called Tetra a slutty skank that was easy to get laid by, and he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, three broken ribs, a slight concussion and multiple bruises.

"Your last name is Hiwatari right?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah."

"Like Kai Hiwatari?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin, he's an asshole at times, but can be sweet." Tetra said, running her fingers through her light lime green hair.

"Oh..." he replied.

"Miss Hiwatari, can you come here for a minute?" Mr. Clemins asked

"No." Tetra answered.

"Tetra. Now." He said

"Why should I?" Tetra asked.

"Miss Hiwatari Now!" Mr. Clemins shouted.

"Alright alright, don't get your briefs in a bunch." Tetra grumbled, getting up from her seat.

"Miss Hiwatari, I have been told your cousins are showing around new kids at their school." he said.

"So?" Tetra answered

"So I'd like you to do the same, show Joseph around, introduce him to people, make him feel like he belongs here." Mr. Clemins said.

"I don't even know where I belong..." Tetra said under her breath.

"What?"

"Yes sir, I'll watch him." Tetra said, heading back to her seat.

"Hey whore, what was that about?" A boy with jet black hair asked her.

"None of your fuckin business dumbshit, I mean, Sherman." Tetra snapped.

"Woah, hey freak, what do you think of the class whore?" Sherman asked, stabbing Joseph in the back with his pencil.

"........" Joseph stayed silent.

"Hey fucker, I'm talking to you." Sherman growled.

"Dumbshit, leave him alone before you end up like the last kid who pissed me off. What was his name, oh yes, Jimmy." Tetra threatened.

"Whore, what you did to Jimmy was a fluke, you couldn't kick anyone's ass." Bernice said.

"Want me to try?" Tetra threatened.

Luckily for Bernice and Sherman, the lunch bell rang, and the kids left to the cafeteria.

"Come on Joseph let's go, my cousins are saving me a seat at a table." Tetra said, getting up and heading out the door, Joseph followed her quietly.

"Are you alright?" Tetra asked Joseph again.

"Yeah, why?" he answered

"Because your really quiet. I'm not used to guys being silent." Tetra informed Joseph.

"........"

"So stop it!" Tetra commanded, causing Joseph to laugh.

"TETRA! OVER HERE!!"

Tetra turned to see her 7 year old cousin jumping up and down. His sister was unsucessfully trying to get him to calm down.

"Who's that?" Joseph asked.

"That'd be my cousin Link, and his sister Aryll. Come on." Tetra said, pulling the boy over to the table with her.

"Hey Tetra..LINK SIT DOWN!" Aryll shouted. Tetra noticed that there was more kids there. There was Kaley, Cody, Link, Aryll Joseph and herself, plus a boy Aryll's age, with green hair and violet eyes. Part of his hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his left eye was covered by his fringe which ended at his chin. He also had fangs.

"Ary, introduce me to your friend." Tetra said.

"Oh, Tetra, this is Kevin, Kevin, this is my cousin Tetra and um......"

"Joseph." Joseph said.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one that has to show around new kids." a blonde haired girl said.

"Hi Rebecca, this is Kevin, and that's Joseph." Aryll told the 9 year old girl.

"Hi. Oh, this is Jeaninna." Rebecca said motioning to a girl with short blackish blue hair and mahogany eyes. "And this is Daichi." Rebecca pointed to a boy with red hair and green eyes, he had a scar on his forehead.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Kaley said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With the teens --------------------------------------

"Bor-ing!" Hikari Hiwatari said. French was over, and she was in science, the whole gang was, aside from her brother.

"Miss Hiwatari, please let me teach those who want to learn." Mr. Gilligan said, it was bad enough he had three members of the gang in his home room, but all but one in his science was the one thing he hated most.

"Well, who here even wants to learn about the stars?" a blond girl with pale blue eyes said.

"Miss Ishtar! Many love the solar system." Mr. Gilligan said

"I don't." Alice, the girl, said.

"Who here does?" Rika asked the whole class. It turned out there were many new students, all of the gang had either four or five to look after. And they were all in the science class, except for four.

"I do." Said a girl with chestnut hair. A boy with brown hair and no eyes, and a ginger haired girl agreed with her.

"Let me rephrase that, who here wants to learn about the stars, whose opinions actually matter to us?" Rome asked.

"Raise your hand if you don't." Kari said.

Almost everyone's hands shot up.

"Hey Skank, sit down and shut up so we can learn." Becky said to Kari.

"Becky, go get fucked by some preppy asshole." Kari shot back.

"You don't need to fight, luckily the world champ is here to help!" Tyson said.

"Shut it tubby." Alice said.

"What did you call me?!!?" Tyson jumped up and stood face to face with Alice.

".....ever hear of a tic tac? They work you know." Alice simply said.

"WHY YOU........."

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!" Mr. Gilligan screamed.

"Yes ma'am." Kari said, sitting down on the table.

"In a chair." Mr. Gilligan said.

"K." Kari sat down in one of the new student's lap, who she was showing around..

"Miss Hiwatari, your own chair."

"Oh.....Why didn't you say so." Kari got off the boy's lap and sat in her seat between Mathilda and Alice.

"Miss Makito, can you tell me what a constillation is?" Mr. Gilligan asked Mathilda.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean I will." she answered.

"........THAT DOES IT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Mr. Gilligan stormed out of the room.

"Wow, that guy has a pretty short temper." Miguel stated.

"He should, he has to put up with us everyday." Willis said.

"Sounds painful." A red haired boy said.

"It might be, and who are you?" Rika asked.

"I'm Tala Valkov...." He answered.

"Oh, nice to meet ya." Rika said boredly. The bell went and the group left the class. They ran into Kai and the four kids he was showing around.

"Hello girl with stick up her ass." Kai greeted Rika.

"Get bent." Rika retorted.

"Can you two not fight today?" Rome asked.

"The bitch is right, we shouldn't fight." Kai told Rika.

"Gee, glad you listened to me Kai." Rome rolled her eyes.

"You know, we should just skip the rest of the day." Willis said.

"We can't. We have to show the new kids around, and mom will go ballistic again." Rika answered.

"Um......Can we know what's going on?" A navy blue haired girl asked.

"No, we don't know you well enough. Which reminds me, tou have to introduce yourselves to us." Rome said.

"Oh, I'm Mariam." The navy haired girl said.

"K, what's that guy's name, the one whose lap Kari sat on." Mathilda asked.

"That's Ozuma." Mariam answered.

"Why don't we just introduce the kids that we are showing around?" Willis suggested.

"Why not, well, that's Bryan, the blonde is Spencer, the big guy is Crusher, and the raven haired boy is Ray." Rika said.

"You guys know Miguel, the teal haired girl is Ming-Ming, the fat guy Ally picked a fight with is Tyson, the girl that wanted to learn is Hilary, and that's Claude." Willis said pointing to the pastel green haired boy.

"You guys just met Ozuma and Mariam, the blonde guy is Enrique, and that's Garland, the grey haired guy." Kari introduced her group.

"That's Oliver, the two other people that wanted to learn are Kenny and Emily, the big guy with the burly eyebrows is Gary, and the hot head is Johnny." Rome stated.

"You've met Tala, that's Julia and her twin brother Raul." Alice said pointing to a girl with orange bangs and brown hair, and a boy with red bangs and brown hair. "The short guy with the big nose is Ian, and the green haired guy in the jersey is Steve."

"The blonde cuti---er guy is Mystel, the guy with the jersey and tanned skin is Eddy, that guy with the white hair is Rick, and the other blonde is Max." Mathilda said.

"That's Brooklyn, Dunga, Robert and Micheal." Kai said, pointing out a fiery orange haired boy, a tall blonde boy, a purple haired boy, and a blonde with a baseball cap on his head.

"Well, there they now know each other. Now lets get to class before the next teacher practically rapes us." Kari joked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by quickly. (Because the authoress is too lazy to write anymore of it. :P) Rika was walking home with her brother and Bryan.

"So Bryan, what did you think of your first day of school?" Willis asked.

"It was alright, do you always fight with the teachers like that?"

"Yeah, basically. If they stopped pissing us off it wouldn't happen." Rika said.

"Oh, well, here's my turn, see ya guys tomorrow I guess." Bryan said.

"Bye!" The twins said in unision.

The two arrived at their home, and opened the door, surprised to see their older sister there, and not their mother.

"Marron? What's going on?" Willis asked.

"Uncle Willis! Aunt Rika! " Two identical girls greeted.

"Hi Mona, Hi Lisa." Rika said to the twin girls. Mona had blond hair that went down to her back, and her bangs were brushed to the right. She wore a whie long sleeved peasant top, a red and blue sweater vest, a red skirt and fishnet stockings. She has blue eyes, and daisy earrings. Lisa had the same blonde hair, but her bangs were brushed to the left. She wore the same peasent top, a pink and light blue sweater vest, a pink skirt and fishnet stockings. Her eyes are lavendar and she wears earrings with three hearts dangling down each ear.

"Sis, what's going on?" Willis asked Marron. Marron looked like your common Mary Sue, with blonde hair, blue eyes, long legs, big breasts and the whole deal.

"I-I-I need help." Marron said, " You two have to watch Mona and Lisa for me okay?"

Rika and Willis knew better than to ask. The social worker that was supposed to help Marron, was threatening to take the twins away. He made false accusations, saying Marron was drunk or a drug addict. But they knew the truth. The man had molested Mona and Lisa when they were smaller. He had once done the same to Rika, and Marron, when their father left.

"Ok sis, we'll watch them for you." Rika said, she knew Albert would be pissed beyond belief, but she didn't care. Her family was more important to her than some fuckin asshole who hated her and Willis.

"Thank you. I-I-I'll be back for them as soon as I can." Marron said, " Be good for your aunt and uncle you two." She kissed her daughters on their foreheads and left.

"I guess we better get our room ready." Willis said.

The twins took the two girls upstairs and started to organize their room. When they heard the door open, and Albert shout their names.

"What is it this time?" Rika said when she got downstairs.

"What the hell did you two do today?" He hissed.

"We did what we do everyday." Willis said, reciveing a sharp smack across the face.

"Hello my darling. How was your day?" Mrs. Kaymena entered the house, and hugged Albert. Rika and Willis both wanted to vomit up their guts right there and then.

"Oh, hello Rika, Willis. How are you?" Their mother asked.

"I was fine, till Albert hit me." Willis said

"Oh Willis, don't say things that aren't true. He'd never do that." She said, ignoring the red mark on her son's face.

"Oh, screw it. I'm going to my room. By the way, Marron dropped your granddaughters off, too bad you don't care for them either." Rika said, storming up to her room, Willis following.

"Erg, I hate her, I hate him, I hate his two brats! Why can't we have a normal life?" Rika said, slamming her head against the wall.

"Sis, this is our life, wheither we like it or not, besides, it is better than some." Willis said.

"I know...." Rika answered. ' It's just too bad that no one will ever believe us.' she thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Okay, the chapter is long enough. Anyway, it's a little more angsty. I think.

Kevin: R&R please.


	3. Tetra's hatred

Hikari: A new chapter...This is kinda going to be Tetra centered.

Review responses:

Lashing cries: Thanks for the review, is this soon enough? And which characters? All of them? You'll find out why they act like that in later chapters.

-

Warning:Child abuse, suicidal thoughts, rape, and maybe graphic death in later chapters.

Kevin:Hikari does not own beyblade or Rebecca.

-

Ocean blue eyes opened and looked out to the horizon. Tetra sighed. It was Saturday, School had been interesting the day before to say the least. She closed her eyes and leaned against the rail. People often said she was like the younger female version of Kai with her attitude. Her thoughts drifted to the boy she had shown around the day before.

'He was so sweet. I'm amazed, most guys are assholes...Wait, why am I thinking of him?' Tetra shook her head, her light lime green hair falling in her face. 'I can't like someone, that's not me...guys can't be trusted...' she thought.

"Tetra?"

Tetra opened her eyes to meet up with emerald jade eyes. The boy she had just be thinking of was right in front of her...

"Hey Joseph..." She looked away.

"Uh...what are you doing at the docks" Joseph asked her.

"Thinking. You?" She answered.

"Oh, my team stays in that warehouse over there." He said, jerking is thumb to a old warehouse.

"...okay" Tetra raised her left eyebrow.

"Don't ask, Ozuma said we should be somewhere where no one could find us." Joseph laughed a bit.

Tetra smiled. "Sounds fun." she said.

"That was sarcasm Joseph." Tetra giggled. It was different for her to be at ease with a boy. She usually ignored them.

"Oh. Um, have you had lunch yet?" He asked.

Tetra's eyes went wide. "It's noon?" She shouted.

"Um...yeah." Joseph looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Joseph, I got to go, see ya." She said, racing down the docks.

"Bye..." He called after her.

-

"Shit, Shit Shit!" Tetra yelled. She raced down the street to her home. Or what she called a home. Tetra ran to the door and opened it quietly, trying to get to her room.

"Where do you think your going Whore?" Came a voice laced with venom.

Tetra turned, and saw the one man she feared. He had her hair color and brown eyes. He was obviously drunk out of his mind.

"Well Whore, why are ya late?" The man slurred.

"I was talki..." Tetra didn't get to finish as she was slapped across the face.

"That's the wrong answer Whore, I guess I'll have to teach you the error of your ways." He said, grabbing the girls wrist and pulling her to a bedroom. Tetra knew what was coming...

She was going to be raped.

-

"Hey Joseph, who was the girl that you were talking to?" Mariam asked her younger brother when he entered the warehouse.

"That was Tetra, she's the girl who showed me around yesterday." Joseph answered.

"You should've invited her to lunch, we have plenty." Mariam said.

"I was going to, but she took off running." Joseph said.

"Maybe she had somewhere she had to be." His sister suggested.

"Yeah probably." The boy agreed.

-

Tetra sat in a dark corner, disgusted with herself. Her whole body ached, how could she have let someone do that to her. It was her fault. She was a screw up since she was born. And she knew it.

Blood poured from multiple gashes on her body, and from a bloody nose and cut lip. She was unloved, she should've been killed when her mother died. She had been right, she was not only raped, but beaten too. All for being two minutes late to make lunch.

The girl got up and headed to the bathroom. No one was home, she figured her cousins had already been beaten and went to Rika's. That was their sancutary.

Tetra came face to face with herself in the mirror. Her reflection showed not beauty, but a monster. Her hair was a knotted mess, her face was bloody, her clothes were torn. She wasn't a girl, she was a mistake. She hated herself. That's why she couldn't have friends. She didn't deserve them.

Tetra was angry with herself, and slammed her hand up against the mirror. The glass shattered and sliced her hand open, blood poured out of the wounds.

"FUCK EVERYTHING!" she screamed. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with fury and hatred. Hatred towards the man that did this to her. Hatred towards her father.

She headed to her room and grabbed a bathing suit and some clean clothes,threw them in a bag, and raced down to her secret spot. It was hidden deep within the forest, it took a bit of time to get to. Tetra finally arrived at the spot. It was a beautiful pond with flowers and trees all around it. A waterfall hid a cave behind it.

Tetra walked over to the cave, and stripped off her clothes and put on her bathing suit. She dove into the waters, washing away all of the blood from her body. She walked over to the waterfall to let the water pound on her shoulders. She winced a bit, but didn't do anything about it.

She often wanted to cry, but she didn't. No matter what happened, she'd never cry. Tetra learned two things. Crying never solved anything, it just led to a stuffed up head and red puffy eyes. Also, crying never gained sympathy from her father. Instead it angered him, drove him into an unimaginable rage, filled with hatred and disgust towards his pathetic excuse of a daughter.

No, she'd never cry. No matter how great the pain was, she wouldn't let a single tear moisten her face. Only the blood from the thrashings she received. Only from the blood that linked her to her father...She hadn't cried in almost 2 years.

She sighed, and climbed out of the water, and changed into her clean clothes. She threw her bathing suit in her bag, and started to walk to Rika's place.

"Tetra, what happened?"

Tetra froze, she recognized that voice. She turned and saw Joseph.

"...What do you mean?" She asked.

"You have a black eye." concern filled his eyes.

"...I.um...got in a fight with a kid at school. No biggie." She said.

Joseph looked skeptical. He didn't know wheither to believe her or not.

"I got to go bud, see ya Monday." Tetra said, and she ran to Rika's house.

-

"Rika! Are my cousins here?" Tetra asked, entering the room.

"Tet, what happened?" Link asked, he too had a black eye.

"You know what happened Link..." Aryll said quietly.

"ERG! Dammit! Why the hell are all of our fuckin lives so fucked up!" Rika shouted, punching her wall.

"Rika, calm down...punching the wall won't do anything." Kari said.

"I know, but we have to tell someone about this." Willis said.

"But who, no one believes us." Rebecca pointed out.

"We're just pawns in their game of anger." Kaley muttered.

"Maybe someone can help." Lisa suggested quietly.

"Yeah, what about those new kids" Mona added.

Everyone went quiet...debating to agree or not. Can the new kids help them?

-

Hikari: Omg, that was a very Tetra centered chapter. I don't know, I just love Tetra/Joseph-ness. Anyway, a bit more angsty.

Kevin: RR please


	4. Meeting with an Angel

Hikari: New chapter! YAY! Last one was very Tetra based, so I'll try to have this one more spread out.

Reviews:

Lashing cries: what song is that? well, thanks for the review!

-

Warning:Child abuse, rape, a lot of swearing, suicidal thoughts, and may be graphic death in later chapters.

Kevin:Hikari doesn't own beyblade or Rebecca

-

"Where are we going?" Link asked his sister for the hundredth time that hour.

"Link, leave your sister alone." Kari said, shaking her head slightly.

"But where are we going?" he asked again.

"Somewhere." Kai said calmly.

It was Sunday, and the Hiwatari kids were walking through the forest. Tetra and Link's black eyes were healing a bit, but still were very noticable.

"Kai, why are you always so rude to Rome?" Tetra asked out of the blue.

"Well, answer me." She demanded.

"Just drop it." Kai said harshly.

"Yes ma'am." Tetra rolled her eyes. Kai growled, causing Aryll to giggle and Link to smirk.

"Why'd we leave the others?" Aryll asked, it had bothered her the whole day. Alice and Rebecca went somewhere. Rika and Willis and the twins stayed home.

And Mathilda and Rome took the other twins to the movie.

"Because, its nice to have just family time." Kari said, smiling weakly.

"...But, we not a family." Link said. "Our mommies are dead, our dad's hate us, and grandfather isn't with us..."

"Link we are a family, we're just...broken." Aryll said to her brother, he still didn't understand the concept of being a family when your parents were dead or hated you.

"But...why us?"

"Link, if you say anything else again, I swear we'll leave you behind." Kai replied to his younger cousin. Link looked down, and stopped talking.

"Kai, don't be such an ass. He's 7." Kari scolded.

"He shouldn't ask such stupid questions then." Kai stalked off.

Kari sighed 'They're not stupid, they're just too personal for him to deal with.' she thought

-With Alice-

Alice sat on the edge of a cliff and sighed to herself. The wind caught her blond pigtails and was blowing them in her face. Life was hard, and difficult to cope with. Her sister resorted to her invisible friend. Alice actually knew she existed. The girl had been killed by her father. Rebecca told this girl everything. Alice opened her pale blue eyes, and looked up to the sky. Kari had her brother, Rika did too. Rebecca had her friend to help her. But what did Alice have? Nothing.

'What did we do?' She thought 'Did we deserve this fate? To suffer forever? To lose everything we cared about? To lose ourselves in this battle of right and wrong?'

"Why god? Why'd you take my mother away? Why did you make all of us suffer this pain? What did we do to you, to make us hurt for eternity? Nothing can make this right! Nothing!" She screamed to the Heavens, as if hoping some angel would hear her, and end this pain for everyone.

"Having a pity party?" came a male's voice. It was soft, and caring.

Alice turned to see a boy her age. With short black hair, pale blue eyes, and black rimmed glasses. He had a navy blue short sleeved button shirt open to reveal a dark gray collared shirt with a skull on it. He had a blue and black earring in his left ear, as well as a black arm band on his left arm. He wore brown pants, with a black band just above his right knee. His eyes showed concern and laughter. He was an angel. His grayish-green wings were open. He had a black choker with gold letters spelling out his name. He smiled at the girl. But he wasn't the angel she wanted.

"Well, are you?" He said again.

Alice smiled weakly. "No Jose. I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Well, you're either lonely or hurt. Since you're at my cliff." Jose smile gently.

"I'm confused." she said...

"About"

"...Everything! Why did mom die, why does dad fucking hate me? Why did you have to commit suicide Jose? Why?" She fell to her knees in anger.

"Sister...I thought it would help." He said quietly.

"Jose, you were my twin! You were the only fuckin reason I could go on in life. And now, I can't even kill myself, because I have to take care of Rebecca!" She shouted at the boy.

"Ally..." he started.

"No, screw this! This fucking world is so fucked up! Dad's right! I shouldn't be alive! I should be dead! So then he'd leave Rebecca alone!" Alice ran away from the boy, back to Rika's place. She was angry at her brother. Why did he leave her to suffer. She needed him. But she'd never hate him. His reason to die was a thoughtful one, but a terrible mistake. But the death of their mother might've helped him make up his mind.

'Why Jose?' she thought. 'Why?'

-

Hikari: Short chapter I know. But I was kinda stuck for an idea. BTW Jose's name is pronounced ho-zay. But I can't get the accent on it, like it should be. I'll put Rebecca's invisible friend in a different chapter. so, yeah...

Kevin: RR


	5. Can our lives get any worse?

Hikari: I seem to have a knack of centering a chapter around one character. Oh well. What can ya do?

Jose: Not center it around people...

Alice:Shut up Jose.

Hikari:...um...yeah.

Reviews:

Lashing cries: Thank you. Yeah, I guess its kinda like Perfect, another song that remind me of my characters is Me against the world by Simple Plan. That is a good song. Thanks for the review! this soon enough?

-

Warning:child abuse, rape, a lot of swearing, suicidal thoughts, and may be graphic death in later chapters.

Kevin: Hikari does not own beyblade or Rebecca.

-

The sun streamed through the windows of the Kaymena house. The alarm went off in Rika and Willis' room. Rika groaned, and reached to shut off the clock, but reached to far and fell off of her bed.

"Ow! Shit." The orangish-brown haired girl exclaimed. Her twin opened his bright blue eyes and laughed.

"Shut up Willis." Rika snapped. She stood up and streched her arms over her head. She was in her usual Pajamas. A white and turquoise striped tank top, and a pair of turqouis fleece pajama bottoms with red polka dots all over them. Her brother got out of bed, he was in a pair of red pajama bottoms. Few girls knew he actually had a nice muscular build. But then again, he usually had on two shirts.

"Stupid alarm..." Rika muttered.

"Dammit, now we have to go to fuckin school." Willis cursed, forgetting his nieces were in their room.

"Well, you get the girls up, I gotta shower." Rika said, leaving their room, heading towards the bathroom.

Rika entered the bathroom, which surprisingly wasn't occupied by one of Albert's brats, and stripped off her clothes and climbed into the shower. She saw multiple bruises on her inner thighs. Bruises from Albert. She sighed, and washed her hair. She got out and changed into her school uniform, then quickly combed her hair. She left the bathroom, and her brother walked in to have his shower.

"Auntie Rika, when will mommy be back?" Mona asked her aunt.

"I don't know Kiddo, I don't know."

"Why'd she go away?" Lisa asked, her lavendar eyes glinting with innocence.

"Because she had too." Willis said, emerging from the bathroom, dressed in his school uniform.

"Why?" the twins chorused.

"Oh, look at the time, we better get to school." Rika quickly changed the subject.

"Yes let's go." Willis agreed, grabbing their bags, and heading out the door.

- At school-

"I see you two made it on time today." Miguel commented when the Kaymena twins walked into the room.

"Yeah, Albert's brats were gone this morning." Rika said.

"That was lucky." Rome commented.

"You're telling us." Willis said, sitting down in his seat.

"So...what you guys do this weekend?" Oliver asked Rika, Rome, and Willis.

"Uh...hung out, babysat, you know the usual." Willis shrugged.

The intercom came on. "May Mr and Miss Kaymena please come to the office please?"

Rika sighed, 'What did we do this time.' she wondered.

"What you two do?" Rome asked.

"No idea." Willis said getting out of his seat, and heading towards the door. His sister followed.

The twins arrived at the office, a place that the teachers often joked should be named after their gang. Willis knocked on the door.

"Come in please." The principal's voice said.

The two walked through the door. And sat down in two seats facing the principal's desk.

"Hello, you two. How are you doing?" Mrs. Yurigato asked. When she only recieved two glares, she continued. "As you know, the talent show is coming up, and I was wondering if you two would participate in it again."

Rika smirked. She wasn't asking, she was pleading. It was a well known fact the talent show always bored everyone. At least till Rika and Willis performed. Everyone said they were the best singers in the school. Well, except Becky and Kim.

Willis exchanged a smirk with his sister. "Sure, why not?" he said.

Relief washed over the principal. The talent show was how the school made most of its money, and without a good act, everyone would leave. "Thank you, you two can pick any act or song you want." she said.

"Alright bye." Rika said, getting out of her chair and heading back to her homeroom. She almost ran into Mr. Gilligan, who was mumbling about how rude Rome was or something.

"So, what Mrs. Yurigato want?" Rome asked when the twins sat down.

"She wanted to see if we'd be in the talent show again, what was Mr. Gilligan pissed about?" Willis asked back.

"Oh, I told him to lighten up, or his wife would never want to fuck him. But I don't see why'd she want to anyway." Rome shuddered.

"Gross, good point. Who would want to fuck that prick?" Rika wondered out loud.

"Hey Rome, Ally came to our house yesterday and she was pretty pissed off. Any idea what was up?" Wills asked the red head.

"I think it had something to do with Jose..." Rome replied quietly. He might've looked like an angel, but he could be just as big of an ass as Kai.

Rika sighed. Jose's suicide really screwed Alice's life up more. 'Why'd he ever think that would help?'

-After school (authoress it too lazy to write the day again)

Rika and Willis were walking through the frozen park, the cold February wind made them shiver. Mona and Lisa were having fun chasing the squirrels and birds.

"How'd that happen?" Willis asked his sister. "How'd we get kicked out?"

"I don't know..."

-_**Flashback**_-

"Mom! We're home!" Rika called as she walked through the door.

"Rika, how was school?" Her mother asked, but Rika knew she was ignoring her, but decided to test it.

"Let's see, My eye fell out, Willis fell out the window, the teacher's gave us a pop quiz on meat loaf, and the principal asked me and Willis to be in the talent show again." She said, lying about everything except the talent show part.

"That's nice." Their mother answered.

Rika sighed, and Willis shook his head. "Mom, can the gang stay over tonight?" Willis asked.

"No Willis, Kim's having her friends over."

"But...mom, you know they'll need a place to stay." Rika said, Kim's friends were fuckin loaded, why'd they want to stay here.

"Oh well, they can go somewhere else." their mother waved it away like it wasn't a problem.

"Mom, they have nowhere else." Willis said. He was sick and tired of all of Kim's slutty friends staying over.

"Sorry." She said as if in a daze.

Rika growled, but walked to her room. She was annoyed to find all of Kim's friends in her and Willis' room.

"What the hell are you sluts doing in here?" Rika glared.

"Oh, Kim said we can stay in here." One of the girls answered.

"How about no, get the hell out!" Rika snapped.

"No..." the girls said.

"Erg! Mom, why the fuck are Kim's fuckin friends in my fuckin room?" Rika asked angrily.

"They need to stay somewhere." she said.

"And what about me, Rik, Mon and Lis?" Willis asked.

"Oh...I suppose you can stay in the garage tonight..." Mrs. Kaymena said.

"MY GOD! We're your fuckin children!" Willis shouted.

"I know, but they are Kim's friends."

"ARGH! YOU SELFISH BITCH, I HOPE YOU BURN IN FUCKIN HELL FOR THIS SHIT!" Willis screamed at his mother. (1)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Albert's voice bellowed.

"He called her a bitch!" Mona piped up angrily.

"And that she should burn in hell!" Lisa added, just as furious.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT! I GAVE YOU A HOME! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" Albert roared.

"YOUR HOME? HEY ASSFUCK, THIS IS OUR HOME!" Rika screamed.

"NOT ANYMORE!" Albert grabbed Rika, Willis and the twins, and tossed them out of the door. "AND DON'T FUCKING THINK OF COMING BACK!" he called, throwing them all their things.

-_**end of flashback**_-

They had gone to far. They were missing, and their mother didn't care. Suddenly, Rika knew what song she'd sing at the talent show. She just needed a place to stay, and to practice.

-

Hikari: Another character based chapter. Go me! lol. Anyway, I need help with what song Willis will sing. Here are some choices, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me:

_**Perfect- Simple Plan**_

_**Me against the World- Simple Plan**_

_**Cleanin' out my Closet- Eminem**_

_**Numb-Linkin Park**_

_**Crawling- Linkin Park**_

_**Faint- Linkin Park**_

_**In the End-Linkin Park (lots of Linkin Park choices :p)**_

_**Perfect World- Simple Plan**_

And that's all I have so far. oh yeah, that quote was from Cleanin' out my Closet.

Kevin: RR please.


	6. Willis sings

Hikari: I'm back after a dissapointing Valentines day. And now my school is going to have us do Valentine activites all week . >. Damn them...

Aryll:Sounds fun...

Hikari: And it was Aryll's birthday today. Happy B-day Aryll!

Aryll:...I hate you...

Hikari: I know, but I drew you a pic of you and Kevin evil grin. I still need help with Willis' song, but I think it'll be Numb, because LC voted for it, and my friend said Numb or Cleanin out my closet are best bet for Willis. I'm gonna have him sing a song in this chapter, just cause I can. And then the new kids can help him decide. nod

Reviews:

Lashing cries: Yep, lotsa good songs. And all Willis would most likely sing, that's why its so hard to decide. Hmm..didn't think about Points of Authority... That'd be good too. But I like Numb, sounds like something he'd sing, and it reprensents all of them. So, it'll probably be Numb.

Kari: hits Kai with a lead pipe Don't insult her big brother!

me:...Evil person...anyway, suggesting this story? Sure, that might help me get more reviews, and votes on Willis' song... So, thanks for the review. This soon enough?

Warnings: Why do I have to do this again? Anyway, child abuse, rape, a lot of swearing, suicidal thoughts, and may be graphic death in later chapters.

Kevin: Hikari does not own beyblade or Rebecca, or Simple Plan and Welcome to my life.

-

"COME ON! OPEN UP!" Rika shouted, baning her fists against the wooden door.

"I'm coming, god, keep your pants on!" Aryll said, opening the door.

"Hi Ary, uh...what happened to your hair, it all red." Lisa asked/said innocently.

"A birthday gift from my dad, so what are you guys doing here?" The blood streaked blond asked the four people.

"Albert kicked us out. He's an asshole, so can we stay here or not?" Rika asked shivering. It was cold out, and her jacket wasn't that warm.

Aryll raised her eyebrow. "You want to stay here?" she asked in disbelief.

"We know, it's like suicide, but it's the only place we know of.." Willis said.

"Fine, come in." The blond opened the door.

"Thanks." Came her reply. As soon as they entered, they heard Rome shriek.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE!"

The five people entered the living room, to see Kai sitting on top of the red head, holding her arms down.

"Why should I?" He smirked. It was fun watching the red head squirm.

"GET.OFF.NOW!" She hissed, before getting a leg out from under Kai, and kneeing him in the gut.

Kai fell off the girl, trying to catch his breath, as the angered girl stood up and kicked him before spotting Rika, Willis and the kids.

"Oh, hi..." She said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi, what was that about?" Rika asked, an orangish-brown eyebrow raised.

"I don't know...it's Kai, let's leave it at that." The girl huffed, folding her arms.

"So...where are the others?" Mona asked.

"Upstairs, cleaning the blood off the walls." Rome jerked her thumb up the stairs.

"...from beatings?" Willis guessed.

"Nah, from writing songs with their blood again." Kai said, standing up.

"...I see." Willis said"That reminds me, the principal wants me to be in the talent show again, any ideas what I should sing?"

"I dunno, what's Rika singing?" Kari said, walking down the stairs.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Rika said, smirking slightly.

"She won't tell me either." Willis sighed. "But I really need help."

"But Uncle Willis, you always sing goodly, Pick a song you like lots." Lisa said.

"She's right, Willis, we've heard you sing, we can't choose, you're too good..." Alice said.

"Well, who can help him?" Tetra said, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. (A/N: Omg, is she like Kai or what?)

"Why not test that MingMing girl, I heard she supposed to be a singer." Kaley suggested, it was obvious she didn't believe the rumors though.

"And we find her how?" Cody asked his sister, glaring into her brown eyes.

"I don't know, use your imagination." She snapped, glaring back.

"Who was showing her around anyway?" Rebecca asked.

"I was, why?" Willis asked.

"Didn't you copy down her number somewhere, we had to copy down the people we were showing around." Kari said,

"I did, but I can't get it, it's at my house..." Willis said.

"Great...well, does she know any of them, that we can get her number from" Tetra asked annoyed.

"Uh...I think they all knew each other." Mathilda said, sitting down on an old worn out couch.

"Well, I know where Joseph's staying, he might know." Tetra said, opening her ocean blue eyes, and locking them with Willis' "Wanna see if he does?"

"Lead the way Tetra." The group said, following the light lime green haired girl out of the door.

-

"This is where they're staying?" Link asked, his brown eyes showing disbelief.

"This is what he told me." Tetra said, standing in front of the old warehouse.

"Well, let's get this over with..." Kai muttered, knocking on the large door.

"Yes?" Asked Mariam when she opened the door. "...what do you want?"

"Do you know MingMing" Kai asked.

"Yeah..."

"Good, get everyone to meet us in the park in an hour, see ya!" Kai said, walking away, leaving a confused Mariam standing at the door.

-

It was 6:00 at the park, the cold winter wind whipped the girls' long hair around. Each of them shivering.

"K-Kai, why couldn't you have asked them to meet us some place warmer?" Kari asked, her teeth chattering.

"Kar, your Russian, you should be used to cold weather." Kai stated simply.

"Hey, you guys wanted us here?"

The group turned to see all the new kids, bundled up in scarves, mittens and jackets.

"Yeah..."

"About what?" Impaitent Dunga asked immediatley.

"Okay, Willis and Rika have been asked to sing in the talent show, and Willis needs help picking a song. Can you help us?" Matilda explained quickly.

"Wait! How come I wasn't asked to sing?" MingMing pouted. "I can probably sing better then him."

"Oh yeah, we'll show ya. Willis sing something." Rika demanded.

"Okay...what?" he asked sheepishly

"Sing...um...Welcome to my Life." Aryll suggested.

"Okay..." He said, closing his eyes.

_**"Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

_**Do you ever feel out of place?**_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong,**_

_**And no one understands you**_

_**Do you ever wanna run away?**_

_**Do you lock yourself in your room?**_

_**With the radio on turned up so loud**_

_**That no one can hear you screaming**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

_**You don't know what it's like to be like me...**_

_**To be hurt, to feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when your down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life.**_

_**Do you wanna be somebody else?**_

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_

_**Are you desperate to find something more**_

_**Before your life is over?**_

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_

_**Are you sick of everyone around?**_

_**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**_

_**While deep inside you're bleeding**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me...**_

_**To be hurt, to feel lost**_

_**To be left ou tin the dark**_

_**To be kicked when your down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life...**_

_**No one ever lied straight to your face**_

_**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**_

_**You might think I'm happy**_

_**But I'm not gonna be ok**_

_**Everybody always gave you what**_

_**you wanted**_

_**you never had to work**_

_**It was always there**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**What it's like...**_

_**To be hurt, to feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when your down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**What it's like...**_

_**Welcome to my life...**_

_**Welcome to my life."**_

Willis finished, and opened his eyes. Only to be greeted by a group of shocked faces.

"Um...what you think?" He asked sheepishly.

"Wow...that...was good." Julia said.

"So MingMing, still think you're better than him" Lisa asked slyly.

"...um..." She muttered. "He's alright..."

"Excuse me? Were you listening to the same performance we were?" Mariah half shouted half asked.

"Alright, he's great. Happy now?" MingMing scowled.

"So...you gonna help me or not?" Willis asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course." They all confirmed.

-

Hikari: I gonna end it there. See Willis can sing. He's just kinda shy. Anyway, still need more votes on what song for him to sing in the talent show. Songs are on previous page.

Kevin: RR Please.


	7. Meeting at the bridge

Hikari: Back with a new chapter. Go me! I'm currently listening to S.O.S, so don't know what this will be about till its done.

Reviews:

Broken child of writing: Thanks for announcing my story to people. Now let's see if more people read it..Omg, I heard **_Magic and Beyblades _**was taken off. What happened? It was fine! I wonder if someone reported it just for fun. (I've talked to people that's happened too) that makes me really mad . I loved that story. But don't stop writing! I love your stories.

Kari:I'll wake Kai up -pours cold water on his head-

Kai:...-still knocked out-

Kari:...-drops bucket on his head-

Kai: OW!

Kari: he's awake now :)

Me:...okay, thanks for the review and plug though. This soon enough?

-

Warnings: child abuse, rape, a lot of swearing, suicidal thoughts, may be graphic death in later chapters.

Double Warning: Mention of Pedophile, teen pregnancy.

Kevin: Hikari does not own beyblade or Rebecca.

-

The gang was just leaving the ice cream parlor. The new kids had gone home. The gang all had the same place to go, the Hell house. Kari walked as if in a daze, meaning something was on her mind.

"Kari, are you okay? Your quieter than usual." Alice remarked.

"Yeah, um...you guys go ahead, I need to think about something." Kari said.

"Alright, just be back soon." Kai lectured, while Kari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, see ya guys soon." She said, unaware of the eyes watching her leave her group.

-

Kari sighed, as she looked at her reflection in the water. She was at the bridge, leaning over the railing staring sadly at her reflection.

"Is this what life's about? Is this how I must live forever?" She asked herself silently.

"No." Came a deep voice.

Kari's eyes went wide, as she whipped around. Her baby blue eyes locked with emerald eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked rather harshly.

"I wanted to see what was bothering you, is that a crime?" the boy asked, but regretted it when her eyes hardened.

"No, you know what crimes are Ozuma."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." he replied.

"Whatever." She muttered, and directed her gaze back to her reflection. "So, why'd you leave me?"

"Kar, I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice." He replied, using her pet name.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped angrily "You don't have the right to."

Ozuma sighed. This wasn't going well. "Do the other's even remember me?" he asked the blond.

"Yes, they just don't want too." Kari said "They never forgave you for what happened to me."

"But...that wasn't my fault." Ozuma said confused "Why do they still blame me?"

"Because blaming my father has no effect. And blaming you is just easier for them to accept what happened to me...what happened to us." She emphasized, the us part.

"Hikari...I-it wasn't our fault." He choked out.

"I know...it was my fathers...it was my father..." She said sadly.

_**-Flashback-**_

9 year old Hikari walked down the stairs quietly. Her father had friends over, and she didn't want to get caught.

"Have they spotted us yet?" A red and black haired boy asked curiously.

"Not yet Ozumi." Kari said, as she got on her hands and knees, and crawled carefully under the table. Ozuma followed her quickly.

The two 9 year olds sat there, and listened to the grown ups conversation coming from the other room.

"So, ya got any entertainment round here..?" Asked a very drunk scruffy haired man.

"Nah, Nothing on the Telly...But I know how I can make some.." Mr. Hiwatari's lips curled into a crooked smile. "Ohh.. Hikari...I have a game I want you and Ozuma to play."

Kari shivered under the table, trying to avoid making a sound. If she did, she and Ozuma would end up in her father's 'movie'

Ozuma tried to hold back a sneeze, but was unable to. He let out a small 'achoo' But that brought Hikari's father towards them quickly, pulling them out from under the table.

"Time to make a movie." He smiled menacingly.

9 months after that night, Hikari gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had gotten pregnant, from her father's sick and twisted mind.

**-_End of Flashback-_**

"So, how is she?" Ozuma asked.

"What?" Kari glanced at him tiredly.

"Our daughter, how is she?" He asked again.

Kari felt like she had been hit by a train, how was she supposed to tell Ozuma, what had happened to their daughter.

"I-I don't know..." She said meekly.

"What do you mean? What happened to Kanna?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"You remember Becky right? The bitch that helped Rika and Willis get kicked out?" Kari asked the boy.

"Yeah, I hated her the first time I saw her. So what about her?"

"Well, she found out I had a daughter. And she told child services I was beating Kanna. They came and took her away. They didn't believe that I didn't touch her once." Kari said, remembering that horrible night.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Ozuma asked angrily.

"How could I? You left me alone! You promised me you'd help me take care of Kanna! But what do you do? You move away! You didn't even give me a number or address! Dammit Ozuma! Why the Hell did you even come back!" She screamed at him.

"Because I had too! I felt so fuckin guilty Kari! Ever since I left you! I never stopped wondering if you were okay! The elders forbid me to tell you were I was going...they said a girlfriend and a child would get in the way of my training! So why are you so fricken upset that I did come back!" He yelled back.

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU! YOU BROKE MY FUCKIN HEART WHEN YOU LEFT! NOBODY COULD FILL THAT VOID! NOBODY! Dammit Ozuma, I didn't want you to leave me alone..." the blond looked away. She had just felt like a heavy force had lifted off her shoulders.

The two teens stood there in an akward silence. Before Ozuma finally broke it.

"Where is she?" he asked the girl gentilly.

"...At the orphanage, people have tried adopting her, but she just is too much of a hassle for them, because she knows who her parents are...She knows we're alive..She doesn't want anyone else." Kari said quietly. "I can't get her back unless someone will help me take care of her."

"Can I see her?" Ozuma asked.

"We'd have to make an appointment." She answered him. The tension between them was still there, but had lifted a bit.

"Fine, I want to see her again." He said.

"Okay, but I better get going." Kari said.

"I'll walk you home, if you can call that place home." Ozuma said, walking beside the girl.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"So...were you serious?" He asked as they arrived at her house.

"About what?" She asked irrated.

"About still loving me." Ozuma answered, looking at the blond.

"...yes" Kari said quietly. "Yes I am..."

"Oh..." the emerald eyed boy said.

"..." Kari looked away out of embarrassement.

"That's good, because I still love you." Ozuma said, looking Kari in the eyes.

Kari felt her cheeks go red. An emotion she hadn't experienced for 4 years. Love.

"I-I-I..." She started, but was interuppted by Ozuma's lips on her's. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, as life was forgotten for a moment in a sweet loving kiss.

-Inside the house-

"It's about time those two got back together." Rika muttered slightly, watching the couple outside.

"Rika, he's been her for 4 days. That's it." Rome said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." She said.

"So...does that mean Kanna's gonna come back?" Link asked curiously.

"Hopefully." Aryll answered.

"What are you all looking at?" Kai said entering the room.

The group turned around, quickly, shutting the blinds.

"NOTHING!" They all shouted nervously.

-

Hikari: I done now. lol, yes, Kai has big brother against little sister's boyfriend syndrome, or he will anyway. Just to make one thing clear, Ozuma got Kari pregnant against his will. Kinda because her dad stuck a gun to Ozuma's head, I was just too lazy to write it. So it was movie or death... Yeah, Kari is NOT a slut, nor is Ozuma a horny little asshole. Just clearing that up. But yes, an Ozuma/Hikari chapter. Go me!

Kevin: RR please.


	8. Imaginary Friends can be your Best Frien...

Hikari: I should've updated sooner, but I had a lot of schoolwork. Curse school!

**Reviews:**

Lashing cries: I saw the new MaB story. And I noticed I made spelling mistakes, and forgot to mention Kari's earrings in the review..I'm smart. Ouch, must suck to be grounded. Thanks for the review. So far no new reviewers.

Warnings: Child abuse, suicidal thoughts, a lot of swearing, may be graphic death..

Kevin: Hikari does not own beyblade or Rebecca.

* * *

Rebecca sighed angrily. Her teacher had a serious monotone voice, and it was really pissing her off. It was Tuesday, and the blond was sitting at her desk, looking out the window. She could not wait for the day to be over. Just about an hour and class would be done.

'Oh my god, why can't he just shut up? No one wants to hear your voice.' she thought.

'Want me to get rid of him?' a voice nagged in her head.

Rebecca shook her head vigourously. Her blond bangs falling in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" came the voice of Jeaninna Valkov.

Rebecca had to admit, for a new kid, Jeaninna was pretty cool. Her Mahoganay eyes showed understanding and pride, but Rebecca noticed that they held a bit of pain and betrayl from the past within them. She had short blackish blue hair, where part of it sorta stuck out to the sides under her ears. She had told Rebecca her brother was Tala, and she was often with the Blitzkreig boys (A/N not sure if I spelt that right...)

"Nah, I just am bored out of my mind." she told the girl.

Jeaninna arched an eybrow "Is this idiot always like this?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm..." Jeaninna smiled mischeviously. In a second she was standing on her desk, yelling random things at the teacher.

"Miss Valkov sit down!" The teacher barked.

"Yeah, cause I'll listen to you...Can you say... loooser!" Jeaninna made an L with her finger.

Rebecca smirked, this girl was not afraid to stand out or insult people. With that said, Rebecca stood up and joined Jeaninna in the insulting. Both girls ended up in the office, and their guardians were informed of their behaviour. Rebecca was a bit taken back, but if she was going to get hurt, she might as well deserve it.

* * *

The last bell rang, and Rebecca waited for Tetra, Ary, Link, Mona, Lisa Kaley and Cody to catch up with her. The eight of them headed to the house that was most likely suicide.

Upon entering the house, they were greeted with the sight of a destroyed house, with blood staining the walls, cobwebs in the corners of the walls, and the strong smell of blood, drugs and alcohol.

"Maybe they aren't home..." Kaley suggested hopefully.

"Well, they look like they're gone." Tetra said.

Rebecca took this as a sign from God, saying everything was alright for once. She headed up to her room, and started putting her school supplies away.

"I got that phone call Bitch, what the fuck is wrong with ya?"

Rebecca's eyes widened, and her skin paled. She knew who it was before turning around. She had been wrong, it wasn't a sign from god...

"Well, answer me you Bitch!"

It was a sign from Satan.

* * *

Rebecca woke with a start. The sound of screaming and glass breaking filled her head. She tried to get to her feet, but found herself light headed from the loss of blood. She tried once again to get to her feet this time being successful. The blond staggered out of the room, and saw Mona, Lisa, Kaley, Cody and Link, sitting on the floor peering through the banister. Tears streamed down their bruised and bloody faces.

Rebecca limped over to them, and sat down. What she saw forced tears out of her. Downstairs, was an all out war. Between the young and innocent and the old and guilty. All the older girls were getting their asses kicked by their fathers. The girls tried to reason with them, but were screamed at and smacked for every word leaving their lips. In the corner, sat a gagged and bleeding Kai and Willis. Both were changed to the wall, with anger and fury coursing through their bodies.

This was too painful to watch, but Rebecca couldn't take her eyes away. Soon the tired and hurt girls fell to the floor, blood seeping out of many wounds. The men just stood there, and walked out the door. While their children layed their, motionless sprawled on the floor.

This was too much. Their lives were Hell. Their Parents were dead, either in spirit or body. Their home was broken. Who was left for them to turn to?

Rebecca broke down, and raced to her room. Seeing her sister, seeing anyone for that matter, like that made her want to die.

"What the hell did that asshole do now?" Asked a cold voice.

Rebecca looked at the girl that appeared out of nowhere. She had dark brown hair that was pulled back with a green and blue striped head band. She had on a navy blue jacket, with a blueberry colored skirt. Her white socks were dirty, while her brown shoes were scuffed up. Under her jacket was a white t-shirt, and in her hand was a machete, recently cleaned. The most amazing thing was the girls true blue eyes. Maybe at one point in time they displayed laughter and joy, but now they showed nothing but hatred and torment.

"Seersha...he-h-he..." Rebecca found herself choking on her words.

"I know Rebecca...remember, I've gone through this too.." The girl answered.

"I know...but what if my dad goes to far...like yours did?"

Seersha looked at the living girl. How was it a lost soul had found its way to a hurt child, much of what she used to be. If she were alive, she'd be 15 years old. But she wasn't, she was 8...She was dead.

"Mark my words Rebecca, one day, I will make him pay for this..." Seersha promised. 'Even if it ends with death.'

* * *

Hikari: I'm gonna end it there. Short I know, but I'm busy..I'll update soon I hope.

Kevin: R&R please!


	9. New Friendship

Hikari: Hi, I'm back ;; I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school, and there has been a total of 7 teenage deaths in the past two weeks. One who had been a close friend of mine...;; That and I've been busy on Da and had writers block... It's only been...2 MONTHS? WTF! oO

**Reviews**

Lashing Cries: no new readers yet...lets see what happens...

Warnings: child abuse, sucidal thoughts, a lot of swearing, and may be graphic death in later chapters.

Kevin: Hikari does not own Rebecca or beyblade.

(line)

Tetra sighed. Life just kept getting better and better for her. She did not want to pay attention to her teacher a moment longer. She turned to look at the boy next to her. He was busy scribbling things on his note book. Tetra leaned over to get a better look. She just barely caught the glimpse of what she thought was her name before Joseph covered it with his arm and glared at her for a second.

"I was just looking." Tetra said as innocently as she could.

"...So do all these kids hate you?" Joseph asked indicating all the kids in the class besides himself and her.

"Yep..."

"...Why?"

Tetra shrugged. "What's it matter to you?"

"It's called curiosity. Ever hear of it?" Joseph replied.

Tetra stared at the boy. No one had ever talked back to her in the class. She started to like this kid more and more. "Oh yeah, why do you think I was looking at your note book?"

"..." The boy went a slight pink.

"...are you alright?" Tetra asked.

"Miss Hiwatari! Mr. Natonia! Pay attention!" Mr. Clemins shouted.

"We are!" Tetra retored.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Uh...Miss Hiwatari! Mr. Natonia! Pay attention!" Joseph mocked.

Tetra giggled. "No wait, it was 'Then what did I just say?' Right?"

"THAT'S IT TO THE OFFICE NOW! BOTH OF YOU!" Mr. Clemins shouted.

(line)

"Did you see how red his face went?" Joseph asked Tetra in the office

"Red? It was purple!" Tetra giggled at the memory..

"So...can I ask you something?" Joseph asked her.

"Kinda late, you already did."

"Shut up! Well, do you...I dunno, wanna hang out this weekend...with me?" Joseph asked, his cheeks tinged pink.

"...me, hang out?" Tetra was stunned.

"Uh...yeah..."

"Um...I'll have to see..." Tetra said, realizing her cheeks were getting warm... ' Why am I blushing! God dammit!'

"Oh...okay..." Joseph said.

The two sat there in silence until the principal spoke with them and sent them back to class. Luckily, neither of their guardians were called for annoying the teacher.

"Well, welcome back to the class you two, I hope you will behave." Mr. Clemins greeted them.

"...Sure, you keep believing that." Tetra said

"It might happen." Joseph agreed.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The teacher shouted.

"We make a great team." Tetra said to Joseph.

"Hell ya." Joseph replied.

With that, the two sat there quietly talking while their teacher had a nervous breakdown.

(line)

Hikari: It's short I know, but there is a second part to this chapter...had to get this done first.

Kevin: R&R please.!


	10. Heartbreak for Tetra

Hikari: New chapter! Hmm...fun fun...

**Reviews:**

Lashing cries: haha! joins in the singing K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Thanks for the review.

Warnings: Child abuse, rape, a lot of swearing, may be graphic death in later chapters.

Kevin: Hikari does not own beyblade or Rebecca.

(line)--------------------------

Tetra raced through the school yard into the school. It was pouring rain, and she was wearing a jacket over top of her white tank top. She was hopping it didn't soak through.

'Stupid Rain! Go the fuck away!' She thought to herself.

"Morning Tetra, lovely weather we're having eh?"

Tetra turned and saw the cheeky grin that belonged to Joseph.

"Good news, my cousins said I can hang out with you this weekend." Tetra said to the boy.

"Really? Awesome, so what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Uh...no idea, never been invited to hang out with someone before." She admitted.

"Miss Hiwatari, Mr. Natonia, class has started take your seats." Mr. Clemins ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Tetra answered calmly.

Joseph chuckled.

Class went on with the teacher attempting to teach and Joseph and Tetra talking until it was time for recess.

A group of kids had gathered with Bernice and Sherman to talk about the new developments.

"What the fuck! Suddenly that prick comes and the class whore has a friend?" Sherman growled.

"Well, let's get rid of him then." Bernice said " Get rid of him and things will go back to normal."

"Or we could make him one of us." A girl with bleach blond hair pointed out.

"And we'd do that why Jillian?" Bernice snapped.

"Well, we make him one of us, the whore is left alone, then we bully him so much he commits suicide." Jillian answered as if it were obvious.

"Anyone notice those to act a bit more than friends?" A black haired prep named Kyle asked..

"Hm...suppose she likes him..." Jillian started again.

"So, what if she does? Just make her a bigger slut." Sherman answered.

"Well, suppose one of us girls kisses him in front of her? Then we'd break her heart and not have to let him become one of us." Jillian said.

"Good idea...make the whore feel worse about herself." Kyle agreed.

"So, who wants to kiss him?" Bernice asked.

"I know, Hey Candy!" Sherman called.

"Yeah?" Asked a raven haired girl wearing the most skimpy clothes a grade school girl could get away with.

"Wanna kiss the new kid? It'll destroy the whore completely."

"Sure, why not?" Candy said, waving her hand as if to say 'done and done'

"So, operation destroy slut is in motion." Sherman said happily.

Unaware to the group. Two kids a year younger than them had heard every word.

"That does not sound good." Kevin said worriedly.

"No doubt, we have to warn my cousin!" Aryll said, but was unable to because the bell rang.

"Fuck!" The two swore.

(line)-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was art class, and unlike the rest of the students who were painting on canvas, Joseph was painting on Tetra.

"Stop it you idiot!" Tetra giggled. "Now look, I have to go clean up..."

Just as soon as Tetra left the room, Candy marched over to Joseph, sitting in Tetra's spot.

"Uh...that's not your seat." Joseph said.

"So?" Came his response.

"So move!" He snapped. Tetra was right, these kids were assholes. He stood up to clean off the brushes he had been using.

Candy put her hand on Joseph's shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"What the hell do you want!" Joseph hollered.

Immediately, Candy grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. Joseph's eyes went wide as he pushed the girl off. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and turned to see the last person he wanted to see this.

His eyes locked with the tear-filled ocean blue eyes of Tetra Hiwatari.

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, before Tetra bolted down the hallway. Even though it was pouring, she ran outside straight to her secret place and caught her breath.

She stood up and yelled to the Heavens, " People say I don't have a heart! But thanks to you Joseph Natonia, I know I do because its breaking!"

She slammed her fist against a tree and sat down, the cold rain pounding her shoulders. She did something she hadn't done in 5 years.

She cried.

(line)----------------------------

Hikari: well, that's it for now.

Kevin: R&R please!


	11. Crying in the Rain

Hikari: Hehe...finally updating...;

**Reviews:**

Lashing cries: I know. It was harsh wasn't it?

Warnings: Child abuse, rape, A lot of swearing, and may be graphic death.

(line)--------------------------

Aryll ran home, with her brother, and the others. She hadn't seen Tetra at all since she heard the plan those asses had put together. The rain was pouring hard, and their jackets were getting soaked. When they made it home, they peeled the wet jackets off of them, and looked for any sign of their fathers. Aryll however, was looking for Tetra.

"Hey we're here!" Willis shouted, making the arrival of the older kids aware to the others.

"For a second there, I thought we'd float away." Rome joked, running hre fingers through her soaked, wavy, red hair.

"Wait, it's quiet." Alice stated, which meant one thing.

They were alone.

"Here's a note." Mathilda called from the kitchen. " Dear Sluts, We're gone for the fucking day, so don't any of you sluts get pregnant cause your so god damn slutty. Signed your fucking fathers you sluts."

"I'm guessing the word for today is sluts." Hikari rolled her eyes.

"Wait, we're short a kid aren't we?" Kai said, aware of the rude remarks that came from Tetra weren't being said.

"...Tetra? Tet! Where are you?" Link shouted.

"Oh no..." Aryll moaned. "She's run away."

"WHAT!"

"Look, me and Kevin heard some of the assholes in her class talking. And well...they were gonna do something to hurt her so badly, she's kill herself."

"What? What did they do?" Mona and Lisa asked in unision.

Aryll bit her lip. "They were planning on having a girl kiss Joseph in front of her..."

"Oh God, We have to find her!" Hikari said, a little louder than she expected.

"But, she could be anywhere. We'd need help..." Rebecca mentioned.

"So call that Joseph kid. It's obvious he likes her, so he'll definetly help us." Link said.

"Do you have his number!" Aryll yelled.

"No but Kari does!" Link retorted.

"Hikari, call Ozuma, he'll listen to you. He can get the kid to help us." Willis said.

"You get a hold of him, we'll go look for Tetra right now." Rika said, grabbing her jacket and a flashlight and heading out the door. The others followed her.

Hikari grabbed the phone, frantically dialing Ozuma's number. She couldn't believe it, why did these kids have to destroy Tetra's soul? She waited until she finally heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Ozuma?"

"Uh...no...it's Dunga."

"Well, Get Ozuma!" Hikari snapped. She was getting extremely stressed out.

"Hang on." Dunga put down the phone. Hikari heard him shout something like 'Ozuma, there's some bitchy girl on the phone for you.' Hikari made a mental note to remember to hit him next time she saw him.

"Hello?"

"Ozuma! You'vegottohelpme!AbunchofassholesinTetrasclasswereassholesandnowshesgonehelpme!"

"Hikari, breathe, and then talk."

Hikari took a deep breath, then started again. "You've got to help me! A bunch of assholes in Tetra's class were assholes and now she''s gone help me!"

"...okay...where do you want me to meet you?"

"...I don't know, at the park? And bring Joseph!" Hikari said, beforing hanging up and racing out of the house. Amazing what one thing can cause.

(line)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ozuma, what was that all about?" The green haired boy asked.

"Tetra's missing. I'm going to help Hikari look for her." Ozuma said, grabbing his hood and pulling it over hsi head.

"T-Tetra?" The horrible memories of today flooded back into his mind.

"Hikari said you should come help. So come on." Ozuma left the warehouse, with Joseph scrambling after him.

(line)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're never going to find her! She's gone! This is all my fault!" Hikari screamed, hitting her arms against Ozuma's chest.

"Hikari, calm down. We'll find her. We just need to split up." Ozuma said soothingly, trying to calm the distressed girl down.

Hikari merely buried her head in his chest, trying to calm herself down.

"Joseph. Go look at where you think she may be. You know her better then we do, and at the moment, Hikari isn't any help." Ozuma commanded.

"O-okay." The boy answered, silently blaming himself for this family's stress. How could he do this to them.

(line)---------------------------------------

Alice raced through the trees, silently hoping her hunch was wrong. She knew that if Tetra was seriously hurt, she might go to the extremes. Finally, she made it to the cliff. Jose's cliff.

"TETRA!" She screamed, her voice was anxious. Alice looked everywhere, searching for the girl.

"What's the matter Al?"

Alice whipped around, her soaked blond hair slapping her in the face. "Jose...Tetra...she.she's gone..."

"Gone where?" Jose's eyes became hard.

"Run away..."

"...I'll help you look, come on!" With that, Jose took off, Alice following behind him.

(line)------------------------------------------

Distressed and tired, Joseph slowed down his pace. Silent tears mixed with the rain, making it seem as if he wasn't crying. He hated the kids at school. He just hated them. He tried to do what was right, but he fell into their trap anyway. He started running again, to the spot where he had seen Tetra for the first time out of school, he thought maybe, just maybe she'd be nearby.

"Tetra!" His voice rang, but the heavy rain drowned it out.

He kept running, until he tripped over something, and started rolling down a small hill. When he hit the ground, he saw himself in a place that was so beautiful. There was a waterfall, surrounded by flowers. Something caught Joseph's eye. A form, with light lime green hair.

'Tetra!' He thought. Joseph sat up, and looked at the girl. Her face was buried in her arms and she was soaked.

"...Tetra...?"

Tetra snapped her head up. Joseph was horrified to see the bloodshot eyes she had. She had been crying. This whole time she had been crying about what had happened.

When her eyes made contact with the one who had spoken, they hardened.

"Go away you assfuck! I don't want to see your fucking face again!" Were her words to Joseph.

"Tetra...I'm sorry..."

"No you're not! You hate me just like the rest, admit it!" She said.

"If I hated you...why would I be here right now?" Joseph asked her.

"..." Tetra was taken back. Man this kid was smart. "Because...it's to make me feel worse."

"Why do you think everyone is against you? What happened to you to make you think that?" Joseph asked in desperation.

Tetra looked stunned. "Shut up! You hate me! Admit it! Don't let me live in this pain from the world ofmake believe!" She cried.

"Someone has hurt you, making you believe you are worthless and hated." Joseph said, moving closer to Tetra.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" She snapped.

"I know I don't hate you." Joseph answered.

"Don't say you don't when I know you do!"

"If I hated you, would I do this?" Joseph brought his lips to Tetra's, making the girl's eyes widen like dinner plates.

Tetra had been kissed before, mostly by her father's 'clients' But all the time, it was a hard, hungry, painful kiss. This one, it was different. It was gentle, almost as if she knew Joseph wouldn't hurt her and wasn't planning to earlier. She closed her eyes slightly, and kissed back. They pulled apart moments later. That's when Joseph noticed that Tetra had on a white tank top. And white tank top plus rainfall equals, well, a very red Joseph.

Tetra blinked, then realized what he was blushing at. She tried to cover herself, then noticed Joseph was pulling off his shirt.

"Here." He said, handing her his shirt. Tetra looked at him for a second, unsure of what to do.

"It's to cover yourself..." Joseph looked away, redder than a tomato.

"Oh...thanks..." Tetra grabbed the shirt, and quickly pulled it over herself.

"We better get going. You could get sick." Joseph said, standing up, and extending his hand to Tetra. Tetra accepted it and stood up.

"I guess so. Hey, how did you find me here anyway?"

"I dunno, I tripped over something." Joseph shrugged. The two headed back to Tetra's house. Unknown of the eyes watching them from a nearby tree.

"At least someone is happy for once." Jose said to himself.

"So that's why you tripped him..." Alice said slowly. "To find Tetra."

"Hai, he loves her, it was easy to tell." Jose smiled slightly. "So, I see you have an eye for someone."

"Shut up!" Alice snapped, blushing a bright red.

Jose laughed. "We better find Hikari and the others, last I saw Hikari, she was beating the hell out of Ozuma's chest."

"Stress gets to her, you know that." Alice said, before jumping out of the tree.

"Whatever sis, whatever."

(line)------------------------------------------

Hikari: Woah...that was long, but not as good as the others.

Kevin R&R please.

Hikari: Oh yeah, Willis will either sing Numb by Linkin Park or Sing for the Moment by eminem, which do you think is better?


	12. At the house

Hikari: I'm back! Miss me?

crickets chirp

Hikari:... .

**Reviews:**

Sweet Morbid: Thanks Yes they are together now. It's going to be fun to write scenes at school now :P

Warnings: Child abuse, rape, a lot of swearing, may be graphic death.

(line)-------------------------------------------------------

"Tetra Do you have any idea how worried we were!" Hikari scolded the girl.

"Yeah...sorry..." Tetra said looking at the floor.

"Well, you two better get cleaned up..." Hikari sighed, motioning to the two soaked kids.

"Uh...we only have one shower..." Aryll pointed out.

"So, they can shower together..." Willis said.

"What! T-together?" Joseph replied, bright red just thinking about it.

"Well why not? You're gonna see her eventually, why wait?" Willis retorted.

"Willis you idiot. They can't do that!" Rika hit her brother across the head.

"Don't you guys have another shower downstairs?" Ozuma asked, remembering the house he had once been in all the time clearly.

"Oh yeah...I guess Tetra could use that one..." Alice said slowly.

"Yeah okay." Tetra agreed.

"First show Joseph where the other shower is." Rome told the girl.

"Why can't you?" Tetra shot back.

"Because I'm not the one who's dating him." Rome retorted, shoving the girl up the stairs.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." She said, grabbing Joseph's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

Tetra dragged Joseph to the bathroom, grabbing a few towels from the closet.

"Okay, here's the towels, that's the shower. You turn it on by grabbing the knob and turning it. Sound simple enough?" Tetra stated, it sounding a little ruder then she realized.

"Uh yeah..." Joseph answered, shifting slightly from foot to foot.

Tetra sighed. She hated herself for what she said. "Look, sorry if I sound rude. I'm just used to having to be rude so people stop being jerks." she explained, looking into his jade eyes for any sort of pain.

"Oh..." he replied, lowering his head.

"...Can I do anything to show you I'm sorry?" Tetra asked, stepping closer to the boy.

Joseph smirked. "Well yeah, this." He pulled Tetra close to his body, kissing her passionately.

Tetra closed her eyes, smiling slightly into the kiss. 'So this is why Hikari was so happy around Ozuma when she was younger.' She thought to herself. She snapped out of her mellow state when she realized Joseph's hand was brushing against a scar on her back. She quickly pushed him away.

"So I think you have the shower figured out, I gotta go shower myself." She said quickly. She noticed Joseph's confused look, slightly hoping she wouldn't have to explain about the scar. "So I'll see you in a couple minutes bye!" She raced out of the room.

"So, what were you and Joseph doing to make you that red Tet?" Link smirked at his cousin.

"Shut up you little freak before I beat your face in." Tetra threatened.

"Whatever, you might want to shower and get Joseph out of here before our dad's get home. You know what will happen."

"...I know." Tetra replied. She walked to a door that lead to the basement. None of them had gone down there since Kanna was born. It held too many painful memories. Memories they all wanted to disappear. She sighed as she walked down the stairs, to the bathroom that no one had used for years. Tetra opened the door, and was disgusted by the room.

The walls were stained with blood and vomit. The floor was covered in vomit, blood, urine and things Tetra would rather not identify. She quickly got into the shower, turned on the facet and washed up. This was one place she never wanted to be in ever again. Especially since the basement was where their fathers made their "movies"

After Tetra showered, she wrapped a towel around her body, silently cursing that she forgot clean clothes in her room. .

'Crap! What the fuck do I do! I can't go past there. Not with all these scars showing..'

"Hey Tet, you done yet?" Aryll's voice came from outside the door.

"Uh...yeah why?" She asked.

"I brought you some clothes. I figured you'd forget that you needed to get new ones. Especially with your _boyfriend _here." Aryll laughed.

"Thanks, give them to me!" Tetra opened the door, grabbing the clothes from Aryll and slamming the door shut. She quickly put the clothes on and walked out the door.

"Wow, that room is gross. Ever think we'll clean it?" Aryll asked Tetra as they walked up the stairs.

"Doubtful."

"Hmm...by the way, you're gonna want to say goodbye to Joseph. He's leaving now. Your dad is gonna be home soon."

"Shit! He's the last thing I need tonight. Dad I mean. " Tetra growled.

"Oh well, it's our life. And we've learned to deal with it so far." Aryll shrugged.

"I know..." She replied. ' It's just too bad we had to..'

Tetra said goodbye to Joseph. But as he was leaving the house, the one thing on his mind was, Where did she get the scar on her back?

(line)----------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Hehehe, done! It's not that great but whatever.

Kevin: R&R please!


	13. Hidden behind closed doors

Hikari: Whoo! New chapter!

**Reviews:**

Lashingcries: I'm afraid I can't let you do that ; But you're not alone, I also want to kill Tetra's dad... .

Warnings: Child abuse, rape, a lot of swearing,

**WARNING WARNING! DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER, KINDA GRAPIC!**

Kevin: Hikari doesn't own Beyblade...or Rebecca...

(line)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang walked into science class together, talking among themselves about their current state of living. They had been lucky the night before, as the men had become so wasted that they passed out as soon as they entered the house. Sitting down, they continued to talk to each other. Until they were interuppted by Becky.

"Hey Slut! How ya enjoying living with your friends?" Becky called out to Rika.

Rika growled angrily, but managed to stay seated.

"I'm talking to ya slut!"

"Miss Swanson! Miss Kaymena! Leave your conversation for after class!" Mr. Gilligan shouted. Amazingly, he was able to teach the class something, as the kids resorted to passing notes the whole class.

After class was over, the group was walking down to their next class with the new kids, when they were stopped by Becky and her friends.

"What do you want Becky?" Rika asked angrily.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer me you whore? It was a perfectly fine question." Becky smirked in a fake innocent way.

"Shut up and fuck off Becky." Rika simply responded, she started to walk away with her friends when Becky said the worst thing possible.

"Yeah, well, I bet your dad walked out on you because he didn't want to see your fucking face!" Becky snapped.

Rika stopped dead in her tracks. For the first time in forever, tears welled up in her eyes. Willis stood beside her, shocked by the words she just said. The rest of the gang turned around, hate and anger flickering in their eyes. The new kids just stood there, confused. (well, actually, Ozuma was glaring at Becky too XD)

"Now, you've gone to fucking far Bitch!" Rome snapped.

"Hey Rika...are you okay...?" Mathilda asked.

Mathilda never got her answer, she bolted down the hallway, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"RIKA WAIT!" Willis shouted after her. But it was useless, she was gone. He turned around, and saw that Hikari, Rome, Alice and Mathilda had tackled Becky and her friends. A group of kids had gathered around to watch the fight. With the random perverted comments as 'TAKE HER TOP OFF!' or 'C'MON LITTLE MORE ACTION FOR THE CAMERA!' (although the comments soon ended when Ozuma and Willis attacked the guys)

Rika kept running, until she ran straight into the school counsellor Mariana Sobenski.

"Oh...I'm sorry Mariana" Rika looked down. She didn't want Mariana to see her crying. Too bad, she did.

"Rika! What happened, it takes a lot to make you cry..." Mariana said slowly.

Rika was about to explain what happened, when a girl came running to Mariana saying there was a fight. Mariana followed the girl, Rika close behind.

Mariana broke up the fight taking the gang, along with Ozuma, to her office to find out what had happened.

"I'm telling you Mariana it was nothing!" Rome said for the fifth time in the office.

"Rome, I know something happened, you're just not the type of children to attack people." Mariana said.

"But...we don't want to talk..." Alice replied.

"Tell you kids what, I'll come by later tonight to talk to your fathers. Okay, see you then." Mariana said, as she ushered the kids out of the office.

"Oh no..." Hikari groaned. They knew something would go wrong.

(line)------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was back at the hell house, working on an assignment Mr. Gilligan had given them to do. Ozuma was over working on it with Hikari, because 1) It was a partner project, and of course Ozuma and Hikari were working together 2) Because Mariana wanted to talk to him too.

"You think you'll luck out and our dad's won't be home when Mariana gets here?" Ary asked.

Rika laughed. "Are you kidding? Of course not!"

At that moment, the girls' fathers burst through the door in blind fury. In an insant, the abuse had begun again.

The pain seemed to last for eternity, even though it had only lasted a few minutes. Suddenly, there was a scream. The men stopped and turned around, the girls opened their eyes, and froze.

There stood Mariana, shocked beyond belief.

"MARIANA RUN!" Alice shouted, snapping the woman out of her state.

Mariana turned to run, but was trapped, as Tetra's father slammed the door shut.

"Well, well, looks like someone saw something they shouldn't. Guess we got to get rid of it!" Juan Hiwatari (Aryll's father) snarled.

In a blink of an eye, a blood curdling scream filled the air, and out of the hell house walked blood soaked men.

The kids stood there, then fell to their knees in disbelief. In less than a minute, the only adult they ever trusted, was dead. Their eyes showed no emotion, they didn't move.

Their eyes had fallen on the body. All that was left of Mariana. Her throat had been sliced open, and she had been stabbed three times in the heart. There was a gash that started at her ribcage and ended at her belly button. Her guts spilled out from there. Protruding from her heart, was a bloody knife. Her crystal blue eyes that had once been full of life, were now clouded. Her rich auburn hair was cut at different angles, and was stained in blood. Her blood poured out of her wounds, and pooled around the knees of the children around her.

They didn't scream, didn't cry, didn't move. All they did was take this horrible memory, and lock it into the darkest corner of their minds. It was amazing how much they had locked in that corner.

It was also amazing how much horror had gone on there. Hidden behind closed doors.

(line)----------------------------------

Hikari: Done...And it's long ; Well...not to graphic really, but whatever.

Kevin: R&R Please

Seersha: BUT NO FLAMES!


End file.
